Smother Nature
by Bex0987
Summary: Blaine is getting a little bit tired of Kurt always buzzing around him like an annoying fly, he's pregnant! Not ill! So he decides to take matters into his own hands and find solace in some old friends, with surprising consequences. Niff! and Klaine! Warnings: Mpreg and a few light swear words. Enjoy!


Hi Everyone! This one shot was an idea from gottriplets who also very kindly Beta'd the story for me! I hope you all enjoy it and look out for more collaborations between the two of us! :)

Twitter: gleek091

Tumblr: bex098712

* * *

Ever since Blaine had said those two words to Kurt, Burt and Carole he had started getting more and more pissed off at the three of them. Who knew the words 'I'm pregnant' would have caused such a massive change in the three of them. Blaine was pregnant, not ill, and definitely not an invalid, but that didn't stop the three of them treating him like he would break any minute.

"Blaine, are you sure you should be doing that, honey?" Blaine gritted his teeth and stopped what he was doing to look at his husband of 5 years, yep, they had made it, despite everything they were happily married and expecting the arrival of their first baby, a boy, in two months time.

"Kurt, I'm running a bath, not a marathon, I think I'll be just fine, don't you?"

"But what if you slip or can't get out? It could cause all sorts of problems for you and the baby"

"Kurt! For God's sake! I'm not going to break! I'm pregnant, not injured! Chill out a little bit! My back is killing me and I want nothing more than to get in the hot water right now!"

He felt a bit guilty for snapping, especially seeing the look on Kurt's face, but, honestly, he was fine. He could take a bath without needing Kurt to buzz around him like some sort of annoying fly. Despite his protests, Kurt insisted on helping him into the tub+ and sitting on the toilet whilst he bathed. Not only was Kurt becoming overbearing, he was now invading Blaine's last shred of privacy, and Blaine was starting to get to his boiling point.

The actual tipping point came that night. Burt and Carole were just as bad as Kurt, and the two of them had chosen that night to come over for dinner. Bad move. Every move Blaine made was followed with a 'careful' or a 'should you be doing that?' He made a decision right there and then, he had to get out, anywhere but here, he couldn't take it anymore, he felt swamped, overwhelmed, and had reached his limit.

Early the next morning he packed a small bag and climbed into his car. Kurt had already left for work, and Blaine knew it was now or never in terms of leaving. He drove to the only place he could find solace right now. Kurt and Blaine had kept in contact with one other gay couple from high school, Nick and Jeff from Dalton, who lived a few streets away. Jeff had given birth to a baby girl 8 months before, so would be able to sympathize with him, that's what he was hoping for anyway.

His head was buzzing by the time he got to Jeff and Nick's house. He was relieved to see Jeff's car in the driveway. Pulling up behind the car, he climbed out, a slightly difficult feat with his bump in the way. Walking up the pathway he took some deep breaths- he just needed someone to talk to right now, and he hoped that Jeff would be just that. Knocking sharply on the door, he waited patiently until the door swung open to reveal Jeff with baby Daisy on one hip.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Can I come in? I really need someone to talk to right now, and you're the person I think can help me"

Jeff looked a bit shocked at first, but stepped back, gesturing for Blaine to come in.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks" Blaine sat down in the living room, looking uncomfortably at his feet. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all; he should have just bitten his tongue and stuck it out.

"Let me go put Daisy down for her nap, and then I'll be back and we can chat okay?"

Blaine nodded as Jeff turned on his heel and headed upstairs, leaving Blaine in the living room alone. He took the opportunity to look around at everything. There were numerous photos of Daisy everywhere, and some of both Nick and Jeff. The living room had a real family feel; it was clearly a functional room as opposed to one of those show living rooms, like his parents had.

After a few minutes, Jeff came skipping back down the stairs, blonde hair flapping into his eyes as he moved. He really hadn't changed much since high school. He sat down on the armchair opposite Blaine, and Blaine flinched slightly at the pitying look Jeff was giving him.

"So, you wanted to talk, talk. Tell me what's going on in that curly head of yours"

"It's going to sound ridiculous, but I had to get out of the house. Kurt is a nightmare, he won't leave me alone! It's like he thinks if he leaves me alone something is going to happen to me and the baby! It's so infuriating; I just couldn't take it anymore! Ahhh!"

To his astonishment, Jeff actually started laughing. Blaine actually stood up to leave, before Jeff took a deep breath, motioning for him to take a seat again.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I shouldn't have laughed, but you sound just like me. You see, when I was pregnant with Daisy, Nick was exactly the same, he wouldn't stop. It got to the point where he was actually following me to the toilet. We had fight after fight about it, but when Daisy was born, everything changed. Everyone's attention was on her and, to be honest, I wish I had cherished the attention while I was getting it."

Blaine sat in contemplative silence. Maybe he had been a bit harsh on Kurt, maybe he should try and calm himself down a bit, and know that Kurt was doing it with good intentions. He decided to hang here for a bit longer - he needed some time to fully calm down- and catching up with Jeff was never a bad thing. Later tonight he would go back to Kurt and sort everything out.

* * *

"Blaine, honey, I'm hommmmeeee!"

Kurt dropped his bag by the front door, frowning slightly when he didn't hear the usual response and Blaine's heavy footsteps on the stairs as he made his way down. He felt a panic in his chest, but kept it at bay, telling himself maybe Blaine was just listening to music, or having a bath or something.

Making his way around the house, he kept shouting out his husband's name. When there was no response, he decided to go and check the garage. He saw that Blaine's car was goneand the panic settled slightly, but he was still worked up, wondering where on earth his husband could be, especially at nearly 8 months pregnant.

Pulling his cell phone out, he dialed Blaine's familiar number, biting his lip as the ringing carried on until it cut into the voicemail. His breathing started to become more and more labored, the panic really setting in now. "Where are you Blaine?"

* * *

"Thank you so much for everything, Jeff, I really appreciate it. Kiss Daisy goodnight for me and say hello to Nick. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Take care Blaine, and remember what I said- just calm it down a bit and enjoy it while it lasts!"

Blaine nodded at Jeff, making his way to his car. Climbing in, he noticed his phone resting on the passenger seat, blinking with notifications. tThere had been 79 missed calls, 14 voicemails and 26 text messages. Well, shit. Pulling his car out of the drive, he made his way quickly home. Pulling up just a few minutes later, he made his way swiftly into the house.

"Blaine! Oh, my God, what the hell! Where were you? I've been worried sick, you didn't even call me?! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Blaine bit his lip, Jeff's advice coming to the forefront of his mind.

"I'm fine sorry for scaring you, but I do need to talk to you"

The two husbands sat down and talked through the issues they were having. Blaine agreed to at least allow Kurt to fuss a little bit, he was pregnant with a miracle after all, and Kurt agreed to calm it down a bit and at least let Blaine do some things on his own. Although Kurt was still a bit annoyed at Blaine, and in turn Jeff for not at least letting him know Blaine was okay, he knew they would be okay and their little miracle would be here before they knew it.

* * *

Jacob Hummel-Anderson was born at 11.12am on Thursday September 25th, 2024. He was beautiful, with gorgeous blue eyes and sandy colored curls. He truly was the apple of both his fathers' eyes. Blaine's hospital room looked like a florists and a waiting room all at once, every surface was covered and there were so many people in the room, Blaine had actually lost count.

They weren't bothered by him though, in fact he was sitting in the bed on his own. Everyone was fawning over his baby in the crib in the corner of the room instead. He sat with his arms wrapped around his body, pouting slightly at the fact no one wanted to see him- the one who had just spent over 16 hours bringing Jacob into the world.

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see a sulking Blaine in the bed. He smirked before making his way over to his husband, kissing his pout softly.

"Didn't you want us not to smother you?"

Blaine pouted some more before smiling shyly at his husband.

"I know, I know, I can't believe I'm actually jealous of an hour old baby!"

Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's head softly.

"How about I get rid of all these people so I can give you something I have been waiting to give you."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"Down boy, not what you're thinking!"

Kurt ushered everyone out, kissing everyone and promising to visit with Jacob soon. Once they were left in the room alone, Jacob snoozing in his crib, Kurt picked the gift out of his pocket; he had been planning this for so long.

"I want you to have this, honey. It's a ring to go on the same finger as your wedding ring, it's got three stones in it, one for each of us. I want you to look at this and remember that no matter what goes on, I am always thinking of you, and you and our little boy will always be my top priority."

Blaine couldn't find any words; he just took the ring, kissing Kurt softly on the lips. He couldn't believe what he had said to Kurt those months ago. Kurt was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and if he wants to spoil him again, well, he wouldn't be exactly turned off by the idea.


End file.
